Haunted
by CorruptedBarbie
Summary: He was the phantom in her dreams... MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. With good reason.


Haunted.

That was the best way it could be described. He haunted her. She saw him all the time – out of the corner of her eye, in the faces of strangers… He was the phantom in her dreams. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she willed it so, Caroline couldn't evict Klaus from her thoughts. More so, she didn't **want** to.

She fought her feelings at every turn, ignoring the way she felt instead for what she believed in – always taking that moral high road. Well, with one small hiccup in her plans along the way. She'd succumbed to the allure of darkness, giving in to temptation and finally fulfilling her self-forbidden fantasy. But of course, their fated night of passion didn't come without strings attached.

He demanded her confession, which she eagerly gave… with cowardly stipulations. Caroline made him promise to leave her – to leave and to never come back. She thought perhaps if she didn't have to **see** him, the attraction would fade.

She was wrong.

If anything, their erotic rendezvous in the woods had only magnified the intensity of her hidden emotions, making them harder and harder to ignore. She dreamt of him every night, and never the same dream twice; she would awaken each morning, if she was able to sleep at all, with his chiseled features seared into her mind. Klaus invaded her subconscious, thoughts of him sneaking forward whenever she allowed her imagination to stray from focus. He consumed her from the inside out and she hadn't even seen him in months.

It was infuriating. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't study, or even maintain a fucking conversation without thinking of him – everything was a reminder. She remembered everything he'd told her, everything he'd promised her…

**'You're strong… beautiful… full of light. I enjoy you.'**

**'There's a whole world waiting for you.'**

**'I fancy you.'**

**'Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer.'**

**'Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you.'**

**'I intend to be your last, however long it takes.'**

He was an ill-kept secret and the biggest regret of her life to date. But, surprisingly enough, she didn't regret him for the reasons she'd thought she would.

* * *

><p>Caroline roused in a cold sweat – again, panting and breathless as bewildered azures adjusted to the soft moonlight illuminating her bedroom with a silvery glow. His voice had been crystal clear enough to sprinkle goosebumps across pale flesh; the delicious echo of his accent as his words swirled ceaselessly in her head… It felt so impossibly real – almost as if Klaus was whispering directly into her ear.<p>

Caroline's eyes swept keenly over every square inch of the room, lush lips expelling a greatly disappointed sigh to discover herself very much alone. She was sick and tired of being alone… She'd never felt lonelier in her life – Bonnie and Damon were trapped on the other side, Elena had her memories compelled away to spare herself the anguish, Stefan had abandoned his life in Mystic Falls, setting off with unforeseeable dreams of starting over. She couldn't even step foot in her home town without the imminent threat of almost immediate death. The loneliness was suffocating.

She didn't want to be alone anymore.

Caroline needed Klaus. She needed him and he wasn't there. She needed him and he wasn't ever coming back. He'd promised her that – she'd forced his hand… What the fuck was she thinking?

This had to stop. Now.

Without giving herself another moment for certain doubt to surface, lithe fingers blindly probed the top of her nightstand until she victoriously grasped her phone in her hand, automatically dialing Klaus' number. This wasn't the first time she'd endeavored to at last end this faulty dynamic they'd adopted – usually though, this was as far as it went. Caroline would abruptly abandon her crazed idea, discarding her phone from wherever she'd grabbed it, and silently chastise herself for being so pathetic and weak; she would reassure herself that she **was** strong enough to face whatever comes next, regardless of who was, or wasn't, by her side.

But not tonight.

Tonight, adrenaline flowed freely and she hurriedly pressed the bright green 'call' button. She needed to hear his voice… she needed to know that no matter what, she would always have /someone/ - even if that someone was a certain Original hybrid with a lust for blood and a jaded past of violent tendencies and guiltless misconduct.

Bated breaths hung in the ever-swaying balance as she tentatively brought the phone to her ear. It was just shy of four o'clock in the morning, but she knew that timing would be a matter of irrelevance – she knew, without a shadow of a doubt that Klaus would answer.

* * *

><p>He hadn't had a decent night's rest in months. Sleep came in brief, intermittent intervals with long gaps in between. He was exhausted – physically, mentally, emotionally. When he did manage to at last catch a few hours slumber, it was oftentimes spent restlessly tossing and turning, tangled up in the covers of his bedspread and trapped within an obsessive haze of vivid memories, repressed hopes, and all too realistic daydreams.<p>

After he left Mystic Falls and made his promise to Caroline, he made another to himself; he vowed that he would honor their agreement, keep his word, and respect her boundaries. He wouldn't set foot in Mystic Falls without her direct invitation; hell, he wouldn't set foot in Virginia if that's what she asked of him. Klaus would avoid crossing paths with Caroline at all costs… even if it did go against everything he'd never before thought he believed in.

It certainly hadn't been an easy task – letting go of the first woman he'd felt anything more than bloodlust for in many centuries; he hadn't imagined that it would be. Nothing that comes easy is worth having anyways.

Klaus had hoped that their one night together – because that's all they'd been gifted was one night… one fiercely expressive and life-altering tryst in the woods… He'd hoped it would be enough to dim the distraction her very existence had become to him – he'd hoped it might be /just/ enough to unfog his head and allow him a more rational cognition until she had enough courage to seek him out… because he knew that inevitably, one day, she would. One day, Caroline would be his. He had hoped though he knew it was a waste of time; if anything Klaus only craved the leggy blonde even more than he had before. He had tasted the divinity of the forbidden fruit – and from the instant her lips collided with his, he knew he would never get his fill of her; forever wasn't even close to long enough.

He would wait. He didn't want to, but he would do it for her. He would do anything for her…

But the memories – they struck often in waves of nostalgia, raining down with such catastrophic and brutal impact that it was truly a miracle Klaus hadn't cracked beneath the pressure. It was a constant battle that waged a never-ending war of temptation – and temptation does not bode well with his characteristically impulsive tendencies.

Enticement surged as he distinctly remembered the sinful way her soft curves molded so perfectly against his well-toned physique… the delicious way heaving breasts caught his hungry gaze as they rose and fell, brushing against his bare chest with each ragged breath… Ardent petals exchanging feverish kisses as enthusiastic fingertips tugged at one another's clothing with unspoken urgency and dire desperation… He recalled the pleasure-filled gasps and groans as nimble digits, skilled lips, and talented tongues eagerly consumed each bit of flesh within their reach… The way her body responded so completely to his ministrations… the way his responded just as wholly to hers. He could still feel the delirious sensation of her slender figure writhing against his as she fell apart, testing the very limits of his previously steadfast control as she whimpered his name in the form of a plea.

The past is concrete and cannot be altered; memories do not lie. Caroline was nothing short of perfection in his eyes – true and absolute. One day, be it next week, next year, or a century from now, she would belong to him.

* * *

><p>Intensely bright, burning, cerulean hues studied her features from their position above her, committing to memory the unforgettable facial expressions she made while a helpless passenger to the throes of infinite ecstasy. "Harder," Caroline panted against his ear as manicured fingernails raked ruthlessly down the lean contours of his back, drawing blood in the process. Now, Niklaus Mikaelson was never one to disappoint a lady, but her vicious moment of unanticipated violence served as additional incentive; he angled his hips downwards and shifted his weight above her to slam his length roughly to her inner-depths. Klaus' thrusts quickly gained both vigor and momentum, Caroline's hips raising from the bed to meet his as she clawed at his shoulders, clutching at something to hold on to as her body succumbed to baser instincts only. Blunted ivories grazing the silken curve of her neck had her shattering beneath him, her body arching receptively into his as she came undone with a cry of his name – his release looming closer and closer, lingering just/… out… of… reach…

"Bloody hell!"

Klaus' irritated growl could be heard throughout the better part of a vacant manor house as the obnoxious and relentless ringing of his cell phone remorselessly tore him from a most exquisite dream of his favorite little blonde distraction at a most inopportune time.

Who in their right mind would possibly be calling him at this hour?

With a squinted glance at the painfully bright screen of his phone, he answered it immediately, suddenly unconvinced that he was really awake at all – just another godforsaken dream.

"Caroline?"

Silence.

What was she supposed to say? Surely she'd had some sort of vague idea as to what she was thinking when she'd dialed his phone number… But her mind was instantaneously wiped blank as soon as she heard him utter her name in that sultry accent of his, traces of sleep still evident in his voice.

"Caroline, love… Are you alright?" he pressed nervously, concern emanating from his tones.

She'd been about half a second away from simply disconnecting the call and hanging up, going back to the emptiness of her life and hating herself for the way she felt… Klaus' sincerity had stopped her, leaving her momentarily astounded. He was genuinely worried about her well being and the knowledge of that warmed her heart.

The tension on the line was palpable as he anxiously awaited **any** sort of response. It was a dangerous world out there and if anything had happened to Caroline, he would never forgive himself.

The weak "not really" she whispered almost inaudibly on the other end only succeeded in amplifying already irrational fears. He shot up in bed at the meek level of her familiar voice, shoving the covers off with a wave of his arm as he prepared himself to spring into action.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart," he coaxed, uncomfortable with the idea that his beloved Caroline faced any type of potential harm or danger.

Caroline struggled to provide an adequate explanation for the highly inappropriate hour of her call – she didn't officially have an excuse. "I couldn't sleep," she offered up sheepishly, underlying embarrassment shining through her words.

'_Typical Caroline,'_ he thought, chuckling amusedly to himself. Not a word from the woman in months… And when she **finally** calls, it's in the middle of the night… Because she can't sleep. It really was quite the laughable situation.

"My apologies, love," Klaus began with quiet mirth. "But I'm afraid I don't know any bedtime stories," he finished with a laugh.

She was spitefully tempted to tell him off, to give him a good piece of her mind – for what, she hadn't yet decided – when he playfully added, "Unless you count the one about the big bad wolf."

She couldn't for the life of her figure out why she found his suggestion so… hot – maybe it was the way his voice had dropped an octave, becoming doubly more seductive and impressionable. His words sent a sharp shiver down the length of Caroline's spine causing her to shift atop the satiny sheets as instant frustration mounted. How he could illicit such flagrant desire to sear through her veins with each pulsating beat of her heart was beyond her comprehension.

With a huffy sigh, Caroline placed the blame solely with Klaus, "It's your fault, you know."

Now she'd **really **caught his attention.

"Oh?" He questioned with a hint of smugness, sinking back into the soft cushioning of his pillows. "I don't recall phoning **you** in the wee hours of the morning and interrupting **your** elusive slumber," he teased before growing significantly bolder with deliverance. "And despite every fiber of my being screaming at me to disregard such an absurd agreement, I've not been there to lure you awake at all hours of the day and night, testing your body's limits to their fullest exhaustion."

Caroline stiffened, clamping her thighs tightly together as moisture pooled between her legs at his provocative insinuation and a muffled groan rattled quietly in her throat before she could stop it.

She wasn't being entirely forthcoming with him – she seemed to want to play games… He was toying with her. And he knew full well it was working, even if she refused to verbalize a response. It wasn't that she was ignoring him though… she just couldn't find a tactful way to say that thoughts of the two of them enacting and expanding the kama sutra were what prevented her from obtaining a peaceful night's rest.

"I just... I needed to hear your voice," Caroline explained feebly, almost as if her admission made her guilty of some unforgivable crime. The only crime here was that she was laying in her own bed and not in his.

Such raw, unprovoked honesty from her surprised him, reversing the tables and in return leaving him the speechless party.

"Just… Talk to me?" she asked timidly.

"Whatever you need, love," he answered automatically. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing… Everything… Anything…" she offered him little guidance.

Without missing a beat, she knew he wore that dazzling smirk as he queried in a voice dripping with sex, "What are you wearing?"

"KLAUS!" Caroline exclaimed in shock, alabaster skin flushing a deep crimson hue at his bluntness.

"Just making conversation," he chuckled. "Though, if you'd rather, I could tell you about the dream you just interrupted."

"Mmm…" She contemplated his offer with a soft hum catching in her throat, her mind unwittingly venturing to dangerous places. She could recollect each and every one of her dreams since the hybrid had made his departure with painstaking clarity – they all centered upon him, with no exceptions. All the different ways she longed to have him use her body… the endless ways in which she yearned to use his… She couldn't help wondering if he was plagued with the same affliction, the same desperation, the same crippling **need**.

"What do you dream about, Klaus?" she asked after a long moment's inward reflection.

"You," he answered simply before delving into further elaboration. "I dream of you every time I close my eyes – I don't even have to be asleep." He paused for a beat to allow his revelation to absorb, a shallow breath of waning control escaping his lungs as he continued, "Even in a world of dreams and fantasy, there is no one else, Caroline… It's always you… It's **only **you…"

For a man who'd committed innumerable heinous acts over his years, he spoke so poetically… He said the most beautiful, hard-hitting things. Klaus made her feel more wanted than anyone else ever had – more 'ravishing', as he'd put it more than once… more appreciated and cherished… He invoked this almighty passion within her than she hadn't even known existed.

Why did it have to be so wrong?

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you're wearing, love," he murmured persuasively into the phone, reeling Caroline back in from her straying thoughts.<p>

She considered lying to him and quipping a lewd 'Nothing' back at him just to get a reaction, but instead she answered almost bashfully – which was absolutely absurd because they'd already had sex, shyness should be a discarded concept.

"An oversized tee shirt and purple panties. Real sexy, huh?" She laughed dryly.

"Yes," he growled. "Now take them off."

It wasn't a request or a suggestion – it was a direct order, not open for discussion and miraculously enough, Klaus wasn't met with Caroline's usual arguments or hesitation. Though she said nothing, he could hear the rustling movement of fabric from her end of the phone and he envisioned the sight of her undressing before him in silence… Blonde tresses cascading down the silky smooth skin of her back as she shed her nightshirt, drawing it over her head with an enrapturing stretch of her arms… the indescribably flawless outline of her bare breasts, bathed in the soft glow of the moonlight as she lay back down on the bed… the tantalizing movement of her hips as they lifted from the mattress, her thumbs catching the elastic band of panties and slowly inching the pesky material down those creamy legs and exposing her completely.

His arousal was painfully obvious when he let out a low groan, the hand not currently occupied with his phone drifting down to rub his aching erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. He hadn't known until Caroline Forbes entered his life that it was possible to desire someone this much – but it wasn't just want… It was pure, carnal need.

She shivered with the primal noises she heard coming from her phone, gooseflesh pebbling across her skin as contrasting warmth blossomed within. She could feel the flood of lust brewing between them, threatening to boil over at any given moment.

Caroline released a breathy sigh and translucent lids fluttered shut as she arranged herself more comfortably in her bed. With her eyes shut and his voice so very near, it was almost as if he was sitting right beside her…

"Tell me about your dream," she whispered, intent upon once again losing herself in the hypnotic melody of his voice.

"As you wish," Klaus vowed, instantly setting the scene with precise detail. "I was sketching in my study, dead-set upon erasing a certain blonde from my thoughts to no avail. While nursing a second or third glass of my favorite scotch, you came storming in unannounced, prattling on and screeching obscenities about one inconsequential or another." He paused with his lips upturned in a signature smirk as he noticed her scoff under her breath. His tone grew a shade darker, slightly more ominous as he carried on, "I warned you, Caroline… I **did** warn you… You knew my patience was practically nonexistent upon your arrival, but you just kept going, pressing button after button as my impulse control grew thinner and thinner until I finally snapped."

Caroline held her breath as she waited in heightened suspense for him to continue the exploration of his slumbering fantasy.

"You know, sweetheart," Klaus chided her. "If you're going to be spewing vulgarities at me, you should at least let me earn them properly."

"Go to hell," Caroline spouted back instantly, earning a loud snort from Klaus, though neither of them found an ounce of conviction in her words.

"Such a waste of a filthy mouth," he teased her. "I'm sure we could put it to **much** better uses."

His words were an accelerant and her body was on fire. White hot flames of want sent electricity surging throughout her limbs, and right back, settling poignantly low in her belly as she struggled to regulate her breathing. He knew damn well what kind of effect his comments were having on her and it was bordering the edge of true cruelty… but it was so fucking hot. Neither one of them had as much control as they'd like to think over themselves whenever the other was concerned.

A chaotic whirlwind of images assaulted her mind, some being memories, and others the result of a very healthy imagination. _'God, the things I'd let you do to me,'_ Caroline thought to herself.

"Tell me," Klaus prompted her.

"Tell you what?" she countered, perplexed.

"The things you'd let me do to you," he purred. "Tell me what it is that you desire, Caroline."

Fuck. Had she really said that out loud?

He could sense her hesitation and the last thing he wanted was to scare her away, so he compensated with his own list of dirty confessions. "First, I would strip you of your clothes, letting my lips touch down upon each new bit of exposed skin… I'd brush your hair to the side with one hand, revealing the delicate flesh of your neck to my greedy gaze, keeping your body pressed snugly to my own as light stubble tickles the sensitive area. My hands would roam your body, unyielding and demanding with their touch as my tongue traced down the pale blue vein veiled in your throat, reveling in the power derived as every action only caused your heart to beat harder, faster, louder…"

As he spoke, Caroline's hand moved of its own will, trailing her fingertips along the column of her throat, imagining the thrill of Klaus' lips there instead, making her shudder and shiver and squirm. She drew incomprehensible patterns atop the taut canvas of alabaster skin with her fingernail, the tip just lightly scratching at the pale surface. Soft caresses and tender touches continued on, drifting over her shoulder blade and down the curve of her side until she cupped the gentle swell of one breast in her palm with a breathy gasp.

The noises she made were demure and apprehensive at first, but absolutely intoxicating nevertheless – and he needed more. He needed **her**, but she was several hundred miles away and things were exceptionally complicated, so he would be happy with whatever he got from her, and this was more than he had hoped for already.

His cock twitched and stiffened furthermore as Caroline's little gasp of hushed pleasure filled his ears. "Tell me what you want, love," he pressed, unrelenting in his ambitions. "Tell me all the dirty little thoughts that fill your mind when you think of me. What do you want, Caroline?"

"You… I want **you**," she assured him breathlessly, holding out flimsy hope that her answer would suffice.

"Don't play coy with me now, sweetheart," he voiced with a note of finality. "What do you want **from** me, Caroline? Tell me."

* * *

><p>Caroline always felt somewhat uncomfortable with certain aspects of her sexuality, especially with someone much more <em>experienced<em>_,_ and 'talking dirty' was probably where she lacked confidence the most – she always felt awkward using words when her body could tell a better story. But this was incredibly erotic and she wasn't yet ready for it to be over. Klaus brought that out in her – that reckless, overwhelming passion that rattled her to her bones and made her question her sanity. He was forever challenging her to step outside her comfort zone and try new things, create new memories, have new experiences… She could only imagine all the things he was capable of doing to her body when he'd already done so much without even being in the same state. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time; he thrilled her… he enthralled her, and she him.

"I want you to possess me," she began with a slight quaver in her voice. "I want you to dominate me… I want you to make me scream your name as you strip me of control."

"Tell me **how**," Klaus demanded between ragged breaths. She would be the death of him – but something told him he'd die a happy man.

This time there was nothing hindering her or holding her back in any way with her response, lust-infused tones at long last gaining the conviction they'd been worthy of all along.

"Use me," she whimpered as her hand slid smoothly down her flat stomach, never hovering in one spot for too awfully long, but never ceasing in its antagonizing acts. "Shred my clothing with your strong hands if I resist your advances – bruise me with your touch… Knot your fingers in my hair and rip my head back with no remorse when you crash your lips to mine."

Her words flowed much more easily now, her confidence swelling with each sinful groan she was able to pull from his lips. This was torture to them both – exquisite torture, concocted with a bit of heaven and a dash of hell – but still torture nonetheless.

Caroline could feel her dwindling resolve slipping through her fingertips as she fumbled to press the hands-free button on her screen and discarded the phone beside her, requiring both hands as she progressed with her verbalized fantasy.

"Kiss me hard… leave me breathless and wanting… make me beg for you to fuck me." Even as she uttered the words, Caroline suddenly felt deprived of oxygen – gasping quite vocally as her feminine figure writhed responsively to her own stimulating touch.

It was too much… Too much, and not nearly enough.

It would never be enough. They were hopelessly addicted to each other, whether they would admit such truths or not.

* * *

><p>Hearing the object of his desires reveal all of these forbidden little thoughts, her naughty daydreams and subconscious musings… it was one of the most sensual experiences Klaus had ever had. He noted the wanton tone of her angelic voice; her salacious descriptions and racy profanities caused his rigid length to throb in protest and he was unable to neglect his persistent need any longer. Slipping his hand beneath the fabric of his boxers, he fisted his impressive size, allowing long fingers to stroke the velvety skin with a grunt of approval.<p>

"Don't stop," he insisted. "Keep going."

Caroline smirked in the darkness, secretly empowered by the way he seemed to be responding to her cues – she knew without a doubt that he was pleasuring himself to the sound of her voice, to the imagery her words provided… Knowing it was all because of **her**? The thought alone was very nearly her undoing.

With one hand still palming at her ample bosom, an appreciative moan broke free of plush confines when dainty digits tugged at the little pebbled nub – flicking, twisting, pinching, tweaking the highly sensitive flesh… and envisioning a sight much more pleasing to the eye.

"Tell me how much you want me, and then prove it to me beyond a doubt," she sighed, her other hand ghosting impatiently down her navel. She was wound so tightly, she thought she could come undone and spiral into oblivion with just one of his infamously penetrating stares alone. "Drag your lips down my neck, kissing, licking, nibbling… Catch my gaze and do not look away as your draw each nipple into your mouth, using that skilled tongue of yours to make me moan."

He tried, and failed, to stifle an expressive groan by biting down hard on his lower brim while his hand moved dutifully up and down his shaft. With his eyes clenched tightly shut, he imagined a much softer, much more delicate touch than his own – visualizing that delectable baby vampire on her knees before him, stroking his cock as she licked her lips expectantly.

"Bite me," she urged. "Leave imprints of your teeth across my skin – make me tremble with trepidation and thrill. Force a relentless hand over my mouth to silence my scream as you embed your fangs deeply into my flesh and taste the very essence that fills me... Taste how much I want you… Taste how much I **need** you…"

The idea of Klaus biting her had never really been such a desirable idea in theory or practice as the venom of his bite was lethal to vampires… But she craved his blood, to consume him in every possible way, just as much as she quaked for him to take hers.

"God, I'm so wet," Caroline panted as the tip of her index finger traced a line down her dripping slit. She failed to recall a time when she'd ever been so aroused with so little physical stimulation; her body trembled with anticipation and shuddered beneath her every subtle touch.

Caroline became increasingly more vocal as she fought to deny herself the relief she so fully needed in preference to driving him completely mad. Every gasp, sigh, and sensual moan that parted her lips earned another from him, their breathing labored but in synch with one another's.

Klaus could see her clearly in his mind, sprawled naked atop her floral bedspread, sun-kissed curls framing her porcelain visage in a tangled mess that left little to the imagination – slender fingers diving between slick folds and parting glistening nether lips to expose that enticing little pearl.

"Caroline," he growled her name into the speaker of his phone as his imminent release rapidly approached.

"Klaus," she murmured back, his name a hushed prayer upon her lips as she drove two fingers deep inside the snug walls of her wet heat, crying out emphatically at the most welcomed intrusion.

"Oh, god," Caroline moaned as intensity built. "Oh, fuck… Please… please…" She pleaded to him, though neither had a clue what exactly she was begging for – she was both the cause and solution to her cries.

Heavenly bliss awaited them both; his hand moved with deliberate intent along his thick member and her fingers moved purposely within her tight sex. Neither or them spoke, too driven towards finally achieving their own release – though neither one was exactly quiet with their appreciative and erotic sounds either.

"Cum for me, Caroline," Klaus instructed in a feral growl that made him sound more beast than man. "Cum with me."

His depraved command sent a jolt of unbridled desire and fevered passion sparking throughout her hypersensitive form. She withdrew her fingers from her pulsing center to circle the little swollen bundle of nerves that demanded immediate attention, immediately sending herself cresting over the edge and past the point of no return.

She shouted his name with her sublime completion – her toes curling, legs shaking, and entire frame quivering from the mind-blowing impact of her orgasm. It was only a matter of a few brief seconds before he joined her in losing all sense of control. His gratified groans of true carnal satisfaction drew out the tingling waves of her demise, leaving her depleted of energy, but with a small smile adorned to her lips. That was **exactly **what she'd needed.

They were quiet for a long moment after indulging in both themselves and in one another, both vying to even out their unsteady breaths and accelerated thrumming of their undead hearts.

"I-" Caroline began, but Klaus cut her off to give her a way out should she wish to take it – he would remain unwavering and steadfast in the promise he made to her… Only she had the power to lift their agreement.

"Sleep now, love… Your body needs the rest," that infuriating smirk was practically audible in his words once again. "But, please… do feel free to call me again, or just drop by the next time you need help sleeping," he chuckled darkly. "Sinfully sweet dreams await you, sweetheart… Sleep well."

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Just a little Klaroline smut I couldn't get out of my head. - I do still have every intention of continuing my unfinished Klena fic, but my muse for that one is kinda of missing, so it may be awhile.

Thinking of beginning a fic of random drabbles. Ideas/suggestions are greatly appreciated.

Review me maybe?

xoxo


End file.
